Dream Illusion
by Sakurai Shimimitou
Summary: Tentang jiwa yang menyatu diantara kenyataan dan mimpi, hancur. tak terkendali, terombang-ambing dalam realitas hidup yang tak pernah bisa dimengerti. Didedikasikan untuk Fujoshi Independence Day #6


_**Dream Illusion**_

_**Written and published by Sakurai Shimimitou**_

**_I made this for my personal enjoyment._**

**_And, of course for you!_**

_**A.N: **__Hello Everyone! __ Pertama kali saya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih kepada seluruh __readers, reviewers __ yang telah membaca, me-__review __fik-fik__ saya sebelumnya. __Terimakasih! Fanfik saya kali ini saya ikut sertakan dalam event Fujoshi Independence Day ke 6 dengan tema 69. __Happy reading__!_

* * *

_Entah sejak kapan, Ciel, dengan penuh kerelaan mempersilahkan Sebastian, kekasih hatinya menjadi bagian besar dari potongan realita kehidupannya. Menjadi seorang yang memiliki tempat istimewa di relung hatinya, menjadi penopang, pengendali hidupnya._

_Bahkan turut menjadi pelengkap, menyatu dengan segala kelebihan dan kekurangannya. Jika diibaratkan angka 69 adalah angka yang paling tepat sebagai representasi. Saling mengisi kekosongan satu sama lain._

_Tetapi, ketika malaikat maut datang, menjemput kekasihnya dengan waktu yang bahkan lebih cepat dari satu hentakan jantung, ia hancur. Tak terkendali, terombang-ambing dalam realitas hidup yang tak pernah ia mengerti._

* * *

"Ciel..." bisikan itu, sentuhan itu, selalu berulang dan kembali. Jemari yang menelusuri pinggang kecil dan bibir yang menyesapi leher tak bercacat.

Kelopak mata Ciel menutup, tetapi jemarinya mulai bergerak.

Peluh menetes dari kening mulusnya, suhu disekitar telah meningkat hingga tubuhnya memanas dan sedikit bergetar. Tangan Ciel menyentuh dada solid orang dihadapannya. Hangat yang memancar juga menginvasi jemari kurusnya.

Ciel tidak tau ini apa. Entah mimpi atau ilusi. Meski ia tahu figur Sebastianlah yang selalu hadir di malam-malam seperti ini.

Hembusan demi hembusan nafas berlalu, seiring dengan degup jantungnya yang bertalu. Gejolak dalam dirinya terlalu sulit untuk ditahan, perasaan nya meletup-letup.

Ia ingin meledak.

Dan ketika saat itu tiba, ia berteriak, mengerang, tangannya menggenggam erat fabrik putih yang hampir robek karna kuku miliknya yang menembus hingga ke serat kain.

4 julur kain terikat di sebelah kanan dan kiri pergelangan tangan, juga disebelah kana dan kiri mata kaki. Sementara ujungnya diikat di kepala dan kaki ranjang.

"Hahhh... ARGH!" teriakannya membesar, erangannya yang terus-menerus menyebabkan suaranya parau. Bilur-bilur air mata menetes melewati pipinya. Tubuhnya mengalami tremor, bahkan tubuh Ciel telah berguncang-guncang diatas ranjang dengan posisi duduk mengangkang.

Gesekan kuat antara kain dengan kulit menyebabkan pergelangan tangan dan mata kakinya memerah.

Meski begitu, ikatan kain hanya membubuhkan bekas yang akan menghilang dipagi hari. Tetapi ikatannya dengan Sebastian telah membubuhkan tanda yang akan ia kenang sampai mati.

Tangis nya telah mereda, tetapi mulut yang menyuarakan Sebastian masih terdengar.

* * *

Pagi datang menjemput, cahaya sang surya yang menyinari bumi turut menembus celah-celah gorden dan ikut menyinari mata Ciel yang masih tertutup. Kelopak tersebut akhirnya membuka, menampilkan iris heterokrom berwarna safir dan lilac secara bersamaan.

Meski kedua warna tersebut sangat menakjubkan dan indah... tak ada lagi cercahan cerah yang terpancar. Iris tersebut selalu diliputi awam kelabu.

Masih tersisa jejak-jejak air mata yang sudah mengering di pipinya, juga rambut yang lepek karna keringat. Tubuhnya yang kecil duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Perlahan ia membuka ikatan di tangannya. Ternyata masih tersisa bekas berwarna merah pudar, tidak semerah malam sebelumnya. Begitu pula dengan ikatan di sekitar kakinya, ia lepas hingga tak ada lagi yang mengungkungnya.

Ia bangkit, kakinya ia julur ke lantai dan berjalan menuju dapur dengan langkah sedikit tertatih. Tubuhnya masih beradaptasi dengan kejadian tiap malam yang berefek pada pagi harinya.

Sampai di dapur, cangkir ia ambil dari rak, toples kopi dan gula menyusul kemudian. Ciel mengisi cangkir dengan 3 sendok makan kopi dan 2 sendok teh gula. Air panas yang berada di termos ia tuang dan diaduk menggunakan sendok kecil.

_**DEG!**__**  
**_  
Cangkir yang sudah ia angkat jatuh ke lantai, pecah menjadi serpihan dengan berbagai macam bentuk dan ukuran. Salah satu serpihan berukuran sedang menusuk telapak kaki Ciel ketika ia hendak melangkah. Darah mengalir cepat, bercampur dengan warna hitam kopi.

Ciel sadar ia tidak menyukai kopi. Yang dirinya suka ialah teh. Rutinitas paginya dulu memang menyeduh likuid hitam beraroma pekat tersebut. Tetapi itu dulu, dan kopi tentu bukan untuk dirinya.

Sama sekali bukan.

Nafasnya terengah, matanya berkabut, bangku di dekat meja makan ia tarik dan duduki. Tidak, ia tidak ingin menangis lagi. Ia harus membersihkan kekacauan kecil ini.

Ciel menyeret kakinya ke luar dapur, darah yang terus mengalir menciptakan jejak-jejak merah di marmer putih. Mengambil kotak P3K, tangannya mengeluarkan perban, antiseptik dan obat luka.

Serpihan cangkir yang masih menusuk ia tarik dari telapaknya, rasa sakit yang sangat membuat matanya sedikit berair. Kemudian lukanya dibersihkan dengan antiseptik serta diteteskan obat. Meringis sedikit, ia melanjutkan tahapan berikutnya dengan membalut luka dengan perban.

Menegakkan tubuh, ia berusaha berdiri. Membersihkan semua ini dan bersiap untuk ke universitas.

* * *

Ciel melewati jalan beruas sepulang dari universitas. Di ruas kanan dan kiri jalan tersebut berjejer toko-toko kue dan makanan manis favorit Ciel. Aroma mentega leleh sampai aroma roti yang baru keluar dari oven tercium hingga ke bahu jalan.

Ketika sedang asyik melihat sekeliling, fokusnya tak sengaja ia arahkan pada salah satu toko kue yang berada di seberangnya. Toko kue yang sering ia kunjungi bersama Sebastian dulu.

_Pioneer._

**DEG!**

Degup jantungnya bertalu kembali, sekujur tubuhnya bergetar, kabut menghiasi pandangannya. Mulutnya berniat menyuarakan teriakan, tetapi ia tutup dengan segera.

Dalam pikirannya ia terus mengulang pertanyaan yang sama. Mengapa ia bisa tak sadar jika jalan itu jalan yang sering ia lewati bersama Sebastian?

Ia kalut, berlari, tak diacuhkan nya lagi luka yang tertoreh dipagi hari.  
Dan ketika sampai di jalan raya ia tak memberi atensi apapun pada mobil yang hendak melewati jalan yang ia lalui.

**_TIIIN!_**

Ciel terpental cukup jauh hingga sikut dan lututnya membentur keras jalan beraspal. Sesosok pria jangkung berambut arang keluar dari mobil dengan tergesa. Sejenak ia menajamkan fokus pada orang yang ia tabrak.

"Ah, Ciel!" pria tersebut melangkah dengan cepat, dan segera berlutut melihat Ciel yang ia tabrak. Sikutnya terlihat membiru, dan meski remaja ini memakai celana panjang, ia yakin lututnya pun membiru akibat benturan yang cukup keras tadi.

"Claude..." Ciel balik memandangnya. Kini, diantara iris biru dan _lilac t_erpantul warna keemasan. Remaja itu terus mencoba untuk berdiri, tetapi yang terjadi justru jatuh kembali.

"Jangan dipaksa, ini salahku. Biarkan aku menggendong mu." Claude mengangkat Ciel dengan lengan kokohnya. Menggendong Ciel dengan gaya bridal.  
Ciel tidak berontak. Ia tahu disetiap pergerakan pasti menyebabkan sakit yang berlebih.

Claude membawanya ke dalam mobil, menanyakan alamat rumahnya karna berniat mengantar remaja itu pulang.

Sepanjang perjalanan Ciel tidak berbicara, matanya hanya menatap lurus pada pemandangan lalu lintas. Tak ada yang memulai percakapan.  
"Ciel," Claude akhirnya bersua, memecahkan keheningan diantara kedua insan, "ini hampir jam makan malam, apa kau ingin makan malam denganku?"

"Dimana?" Ciel akhirnya menjawab, meski tidak menoleh ke arah Claude.  
"Restorannya di dekat kantorku, sekaligus mengambil dokumen yang tertinggal disitu. Dan, hurm, restorannya berada di dekat banda-"

Sebelum Claude dapat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Ciel sudah meremas erat jas pria berumur 26 tahun itu. Matanya membola, bulir-bulir keringat menetes perlahan, bernafas terasa sulit kembali.

"Hahh... ba-bawa aku pulang Claude." Ciel mencoba mengatur pernafasannya, meski jantung yang berdetak kencang sungguh menyulitkan. Claude yang sadar akan kondisi segera memutar balik, tidak kaget lagi dengan perubahan tingkah laku Ciel yang mendadak. Kondisi seperti ini telah berlangsung selama 1 tahun 4 bulan lebih seminggu. Atau 69 minggu.

Sambil memberhentikan mobilnya di tempat parkir minimarket, ia berbicara kepada Ciel, "Ada beberapa barang yang ingin kubeli. Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi."  
Ciel diam tidak memberi respon meski ia menyetujuinya. Sejenak ia memandang punggung Claude yang terus menjauh.

Ia tahu Claude menyukainya, ketika ia sakit-sakit an karna peristiwa kematian Sebastian, Claude lah yang menolongnya.

Pancaran cinta yang ia miliki tidak ia tunjukkan secara terang-terangan. Meski hal itu telah tertera diirisnya bahkan sejak ia masih bersama dengan Sebastian.

Ciel sadar ia tak akan menjalin cinta dengan siapapun lagi. Tidak ada apapun yang ingin ia kejar dalam hidup ini. Karna segala yang ia miliki telah hilang dan tak akan pernah kembali.

Claude telah kembali tanpa Ciel sadari. Terlalu banyak merenung menjadikannya tak peka dengan keadaan sekitar. Setelah menaruh barang di jok belakang, pria itu kembali duduk di jok pengemudi. Perjalanan pulang diawali dan diakhiri dengan keheningan, tidak ada yang memulai konversasi.

Mobil Claude terparkir di pelataran rumah Ciel, ia menggendong sang remaja serta menawarkan bantuan untuk mengobati luka-lukanya.

Sebelum memasuki ruang tamu, Claude menanggalkan jas nya, hingga yang tersisa hanya kemeja yang kemudian ia gulung agar memudahkannya selagi mengobati Ciel.

"Mengapa kaki mu diperban Ciel?" Ciel yang telah melepas sepatu dan mengganti celana memperlihatkan kakinya kanannya yang dililit perban beserta sikut dan lutut yang membiru.

"Tertusuk serpihan cangkir yang pecah tadi pagi..." Claude hanya menghela nafas panjang, tidak membalas pernyataan Ciel. Kain kering ia celupkan pada air yang telah ia siapkan, setelah diperas, ia mulai mengompres lutut dan sikut Ciel.

Claude menelisik sekujur tubuh Ciel dan melempar tatapan miris pada tubuh penuh luka dihadapannya. Ciel yang dulu tak pernah sekurus ini. Walaupun badannya kecil, ia selalu terlihat sehat. Wajah dan mata yang berseri-seri tak pernah absen dari pandangannya dulu.

Begitu hebatnya kah efek kematian Sebastian dalam hidupnya? Hingga kehilangan Sebastian tidak ada bedanya dengan kehilangan jiwanya sendiri?

"Ciel, apa kau ingin menjadi seperti ini terus?" dan Ciel tidak menjawab. Hanya bernafas secara konstan dan perlahan.

Semua berlalu dengan cepat, Ciel berterimakasih pada Claude dan Claude berpamitan pulang. Sebelum Claude pulang, ia mengambil kantung plastik yang berada di jok belakang, dan memberitahu Ciel bahwa itu adalah bahan makanan untuknya.

Claude meninggalkan Ciel dengan perasaan yang mengganjal. Perasaan tidak rela dan kekhawatirannya kini berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Meski begitu, ia tetap meninggalkan Ciel, tak ingin menggangu urusan pribadinya.

Firasatnya kuat mengatakan akan ada hal besar yang segera terjadi, dan hal ini membuat yang membuat sang pria gelisah.

* * *

Ciel merangkak, kakinya ia coba gerakkan walaupun tidak leluasa. Berkali-kali ia terjatuh dan mencoba kembali, hingga ia berada di tengah ranjang.

Tubuhnya ia istirahatkan. Suhu dingin ruangan menusuk hingga ke pori-pori. Untuk kali ini ia tidak memaksa dirinya untuk melilitkan kain-kain di pergelangan tangan dan mata kakinya.

Ia tarik selimut sebagai penghalang hawa hingga mencapai dada. Bernafas secara perlahan, ia merenungi kembali segala yang telah terjadi didalam hidupnya.

Ciel tahu, ia gila, sakit, tak waras, atau apapun yang bagi masyarakat umum diluar persepsi kenormalan.

Dirinya kerap bermimpi tentang Sebastian, dan setiap itu terjadi ia hampir tak pernah bisa mengendalikan diri. Gejolak yang datang terlalu sulit untuk dibendung. Gerakan spontan yang terjadi kendali dirinya, karna itu ia mengikat dirinya sendiri dengan kain. Agar ia tidak terjatuh maupun terguling.

Ciel sadar, sadar sesadar-sadarnya bahwa Sebastian sudah pergi, tetapi ia selalu hadir lewat mimpi. Mimpi dimana kekasihnya seakan mengajak dirinya untuk hidup di dimensi yang sama.

Berkali-kali ia berjuang untuk melupakan Sebastian, berkali-kali pula ia kembali.

Sehingga sebagian dari dirinya menolak bahwa Sebastian telah tiada. Seiring dengan kesadaranya yang makin memudar.

Air mata tak dapat ia bendung, hidupnya kini dihantui dengan segala trauma dan ketakutan. Trauma akan tempat yang ia dan Sebastian sering kunjungi juga ketakutan akan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Sebastian.

Jemarinya meremat selimut penghangat tubuh dengan erat, bersamaan dengan keadaan jiwanya yang makin terguncang. Ia kalut, seberapa pun ia mencoba untuk keluar dari jerat ini, ia tak bisa. Sebastian telah merengkuh seluruh aspek hidupnya dan tak akan pernah terlepas.

Dadanya terasa sesak, asmanya mungkin akan kambuh, tetapi sebelum itu terjadi ia telah terlelap dalam buaian mimpi.

Ciel terbangun, lagi. Tetapi didalam mimpi. Latar dan waktu berganti, kini ia berdiri diantara figura-figura foto dengan dirinya dan Sebastian sebagai objek.

Membeku, membekas, hancur. Terus seperti itu dan berulang tiada henti. Serpihan-serpihan kaca hilang ketika mencapai lantai. Sehingga tidak melukai dirinya

Tetapi ditiap figura, terdapat pecahan tak kasat mata yang menghunus langsung relung hatinya. Ciel berlari, tak peduli dengan sepihan yang menghujani. Ia ingin secepatnya pergi dari tempat ini. Pada saat itu pula ia masuk ke dalam portal mimpi lain, sehingga suasana berganti kembali.  
Ia berada di bahu jalan, jalan beruas yang ia dan Sebastian sering lalui. Sekarang, tepat di depan matanya, terdapat Sebastian yang memunggunginya, dengan baju kasual ia berjalan santai

Ciel mengejar figur tersebut tanpa peduli udara yang semakin sulit ia hirup. Ia ingin menggapai Sebastian, memeluknya seraya berkata 'Jangan pergi'.

Tetapi harapan seperti itu terdengar tak lebih dari sekedar bualan, karna semakin cepat ia berlari, semakin jauh pula jarak antara dirinya dan Sebastian.

Ciel tidak menyerah, meski sudah terengah ia tetap berlari. Hingga jilatan api datang di depan dirinya.

**_BUZZ_**!

Cahaya yang terlalu menyilaukan memaksanya untuk menutup mata, dan jilatan api datang berulang kali.

_**BUZZ**_! **BUZZ**! **_BUZZ_**!

**_DEG_**!

Ciel terbangun, matanya telah membuka. Ia berada di kamarnya sekarang.

Tetapi ada yang berbeda.

Matanya menelisik sekeliling, dan untuk yang kesekian kali ia melihat Sebastian, duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, tersenyum kepadanya.

Tangan Ciel terjulur, berharap dapat menggenggam lengannya.

Dan ia akhirnya sadar, ia telah bersarung tangan. Bukan hanya itu, pakaian nya pun berganti menjadi gaun pengantin berwarna putih. Rambutnya memanjang dengan tiara sebagai penghias. Ciel bertanya dalam hati, siapa yang telah mendandani nya seperti ini?

Begitu pula dengan Sebastian, ia tampak tampan dengan jas hitamnya.

Sebastian bangkit, berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan keluar dari rumah. Ciel yang menyadari nya ikut bangkit, meski merasa sulit dengan sepatu kacanya.

Sebastian berjalan makin cepat, pada titik ini baik Ciel maupun Sebastian telah berada di luar rumah. Ciel yang makin tertatih jalannya meneriaki Sebastian agar menunggunya.

Suaranya semakin serak, kendati mengejar dengan sepatu kaca dan gaun pengantin Ciel tetap melangkahkan kakinya secepat mungkin. Gaunnya ia angkat menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Ugh..." sakit terasa dibagian kakinya. Sebastian yang berjalan dengan langkah-langkah lebar tak seimbang dengan langkah kakinya yang kecil.

Ciel memutuskan untuk melepas sepatu kacanya dan membawa sepatu tersebut dengan tangan kiri. Tubuhnya mulai kelelahan, beberapa kali ia tersandung akibat gaunnya, belum lagi kakinya yang menginjak batu dan kerikil.

Tetapi la ingin berlari lebih cepat lagi, walau gaun panjang menghalangi.

Ciel sudah tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ia berlari menuju perlintasan kereta. Tetap dimata Ciel yang ia lalui ialah padang rumput dengan bunga-bunga dengan sungai kecil sebagai pemisah.

Ilusi... ya, Ilusi mimpi.

Bahkan sebenarnya Ciel tidak memakai gaun sama sekali, tidak bersarung tangan dan tidak bersepatu kaca.

Kesadaran tak dapat di rengkuhnya kembali, mimpi dan kenyataan telah menjadi satu dan tiada yang memisahkan, Ciel pun tak mampu untuk membedakan.

Sesampainya pada sungai kecil pemisah, Sebastian berhenti. Ciel yang hanya berjarak 4 meter darinya ikut berhenti, terlalu letih untuk sekedar berjalan.

Sebastian melewati sungai pemisah dengan melompat. Hingga berada di seberang ia memandangi Ciel.  
"Nah Ciel," Sebastian menggantungkan kalimatnya, sementara itu Ciel berjalan beberapa langkah, "Kau ingin bersamaku kan?" mata Ciel mulai berair, harapan yang terpendam selama ini terpendam di dalam sanubari muncul kembali ke permukaan.

"Lompatilah sungai itu." Sebastian mengulurkan tangannya, sejenak Ciel merasa ragu. Apakah dengan menerima penawaran Sebastian la tak akan kembali lagi ke dunianya?

**_DEG!_**

Ciel sadar tak ada lagi yang ia kejar atau harapkan di dunianya. Sesungguhnya Sebastian lah destinasi hidupnya. Tak ada lagi yang ingin ia gapai selain kekasihnya.

Walau perlahan, ia tetap berjalan. Sebastian di seberangnya, kebahagiaan seutuhnya akan ia rengkuh

Jika ia melompat, sama artinya dengan ia melewati portal kereta.

Tepat pada saat ia melompat, seketika itu juga kereta lewat. Suara kereta berdengung, tetapi telinganya telah ditulikan, matanya telah dibutakan. Tak ia beri atensi pada keadaan sekitar.

Ciel melompat dengan sukacita, segala beban dan kekosongan hidup lenyap sudah. Tak ada lagi perih maupun luka di hati. Ia telah bebas. Meski raganya membusuk nanti, jiwanya pasti selalu terberkati.  
"Sebastian!"

Dengan wajah berseri, dan senyuman yang terlukis...

**_BRAAKK!_**

Ciel Phantomhive, telah pergi.

* * *

**_FIN  
_**

_Please review and give me your opinions about this story' kay? ^^  
_

_Sincerely,_

_Sakurai Shimimitou_


End file.
